Night Of Confessions
by KurtbastianSmymel
Summary: Established Relationship. Harry and Draco meet in the Room of requirement and contemplate coming out


Author's note: Though this is my own work, the character and concept was not. The characters came from Ms. J.K Rowling, and the concept from the great Queen Mab. For those who have read Queen Mab's take on Draco's and Harry's relationship know that I am not comparing myself to her. I could never be as good as her. But this is my take on their relationship. But remember I am just an amateur.

Also if you have problems with Gay people, sex, gay sex, and the drastic changing to the Harry Potter storyline, DO NOT READ THIS!

Harry paced in front of the hall of requirement, lost in his own thoughts about Draco. Just then he heard it.

"Potter. What are you doing? Waiting for me no doubt." said Draco.

"Yeah, I am Malfoy. Now If you don't mind stepping into the Room of Requirement with me I have some things to discuss with you." retorted Harry

"What is it now Potter?" said as a crowd formed around them

"This is a problem between the two of us and I want no one else to hear what I will do to you, you little git."

"Shut up Potter get on with it. I have other thing s to do."

Just as he said that the room opened. They headed into the room.

_I need a room that is private just for us. A place where no one will hear us. _Thought Harry.

As soon as the doors to the room closed Harry pulled Draco into his arms.

Draco breathed out a surprised gasp, and Harry used that opportunity to place his mouth on Draco's. He could feel his resistance at first, but it only lasted for a second. The next second Draco slipped his tongue out and traced the seam of Harry's lips. Slowly Harry parted his mouth. As their tongues rasped each other their surroundings completely melted away. Their tongues continued to battle each other both trying to push each other over the edge. Harry felt nothing but the feel of Draco in his arms. Nothing but the delicious feel of the bunching of Draco's muscles. Slowly they parted from each other, both breathing heavily .

"Hmm that was a nice hello" breathed Draco

Harry could hear the husky desire evident in his tone.

"Uh huh." replied Harry

" I missed you. I could not stop thinking about you all day."

"Same here. It got really bad in Professors Binns class. You know how boring he is. And when I feel asleep I started dreaming about you and what I wanted to do with that lovely body of yours."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Luckily Hermione woke me up before anyone noticed my moaning, but too bad she couldn't wake me up earlier."

"Why?"

"Because I have a vicious hard on from it. And I had to leave the class with my book bag in front of me the whole time."

"Aww poor baby. Maybe I can—Wait, did she ask who you were dreaming about?"

"Yeah I told her it was Ginny."

"Good because I know how hard it is to be you and the news that your gay would really hurt your social life, and add the fact that I'm your lover would just make everything even harder when you come out."

"Draco—"

"Let me finish- when we leave school you can come out and no one can really bother you. We could live in a muggle neighborhood and everything would just be easier after we leave school."

"Draco, I don't care what any one says. I only care what you say. You're now the most important thing in my life. I love you."

"Trust me Harry it'll be easier this way. And besides you know what I think of you, I love you, but I don't seem to believe that you love me. Why don't you prove it to me?" Draco said suggestively

"Oh I'll prove it to you alright."

With that Harry pulled Draco back into his arms and kissed him. Draco slipped his arms around Harry's waist while Harry's arms were on Draco's broad shoulders. This was no introductory kiss this was a kissed charged with unadulterated passion. They stood there feet to feet, pelvis to pelvis. Harry had hardened to the point of pain. And so had Draco but neither wanted to cave. Their arousals grinding against each other eliciting a moan from both. Slowly Draco eased his arm from around Harry's waist. He started to move his hand down until it brushed Harry's arousal. The caress was light but it elicited another moan from Harry. Emboldened by the reaction Draco turned his palm in and cupped Harry's arousal. Harry's reaction was almost violent. He bucked his hips and whipped his head back and hissed. Draco loved the way Harry felt in his hand. He wanted to make Harry lose control, with that thought Draco started to rub Harry. But before he gotten three strokes Harry pulled his hand away. Harry pulled Draco to the bed that had magically appeared.

When they reached the bed Harry turned around and said mischievously , " You have to much clothes on. But no worries that little problem can be fixed easily."

Slowly Harry pushed Draco's robe off. It crumpled to the ground, though Harry was already extremely aroused he knew this was more torture for Draco then Him. Next came Draco's shirt, he unbuttoned each button slowly, and as each little bit of skin he revealed he kissed/nibbled it when he reached the Draco's navel he swirled his tongue around the orifice, a foreshadow to what he was going to do to the other one. As soon as the shirt was completely unbuttoned he pushed it off Draco's shoulders. Harry knelt down and pulled untied Draco's shoes. Draco lifted each foot so he could taking it off, never once taking his eyes off of Harry. Still kneeling Harry reached up and unbuttoned Draco's pants, he pulled the zipper down slowly.

_Oh my god he went commando today._ Thought Harry as Draco's engorged member sprung forth. But fighting off the distraction Harry finished pulling Draco's pants off.

Draco expected him to come back up, and push him on to the bed, so it surprised him when Harry took him into his mouth. Draco hardened even further.

"Ahhhhh" moaned Draco

_Wow. What is he doing with his- _thought Draco. After that Draco lost all ability to think. All He could do was feel. And what he felt was a supernova of pleasure.

Harry reveled in the taste of Draco, the feel of Draco. Harry slowly moved his mouth up and down the impressive shaft of his lover. When he reached the tip he swirled his tongue on it. He pulled back enough to nibble the edges of the tip. Using the space he licked the slit where the bead of Draco's cum had leaked out.

Draco knew he couldn't take it anymore. But Draco knew he wanted to kiss Harry more. Draco pulled Harry back up for a kiss. Harry's hands were intertwined with in Draco's hair. Draco had moved his hands away from Harry's shoulder's and were gliding down Harry's back, relishing every time Harry bunched his muscles to touch Draco. But Draco didn't stop there he kept moving his hands down until he reached Harry's arse.

"I love your arse. They're perfectly rounded and fit in my hands so perfectly." said Draco

When Draco released Harry, Draco noticed that while he was completely naked Harry was not.

"I want you naked…NOW."

"Patience love." Harry pushed Draco to the bed.

"Sit."

Slowly Harry repeated the process of undressing on himself. Harry was glad he went commando today too. When Harry unzipped his pants his arousal sprung forward. Draco eyes widened. Though Draco had made love to Harry many times before he could never get pass how large his lover was.

Just as Draco thought that. Harry palmed his member. Harry moved his hand up and down his shaft. He then moved his hand to his sac and pushed them against his shaft and let them bob back in place to show their potency and his level of arousal.

"Like what you see?" asked Harry.

"Oh yeah" responded Draco.

Harry climbed on to the bed, pushing Draco back in the process. Harry stopped when Draco reached the plush pillows. Draco had laid his back down on the bed and his head was nestled in the pillows. Harry stopped in awe looking down at Draco he saw how beautiful he was. His pale skin contrasted perfectly against the red satin.

Draco noticed his sudden stillness.

"Harry? Harry what's wrong?" asked Draco

"Nothing, love, it's just you look beautiful." replied Harry

Draco smiled. Harry didn't know that he to looked lovely. The light created a halo around him. He looked like a dark angel sent to tempt Draco.

"You are too."

Harry ran his hands over Draco's chest, and down Draco's hips. Harry slipped his hands behind Draco and kneaded the top of his arse, and he was slowly moving down. Harry lifted Draco up. Draco help Harry with the endeavor. Draco expected Harry thrust into him then. But instead Harry took his index finger and slipped into Draco. Slowly Knuckle by knuckle, by the time he had his whole finger in Draco was squirming.

"Please Harry." pleaded Draco

"Not yet I want you looser and hotter than this." replied Harry

"If I was any hotter I'd be burning the bed."

Harry smiled mischievously and withdrew his finger. But he inserted his tongue. Swirling around that orifice. Draco squirmed under him. Harry removed his tongue. Draco was relieved, Draco was sure now Harry would enter him but instead Harry just added another finger to the mix. He moved his fingers in and out suggestively.

Harry kept this up until Harry had all four fingers in Draco's arse. Harry rubbed Draco's inner walls, Harry continue his ministrations until Draco was reduced to a moaning mass.

"Harry please." screamed Draco.

"Not yet, love." replied Harry.

Harry continued until he was sure that Draco was loose enough for him. Harry removed his fingers. But Harry kept Draco arse up, Harry returned his tongue back to Draco. Harry swirled his tongue. After Harry inserted his tongue into Draco. Harry had to be sure that Draco was moist enough for him to enter without hurting Draco. Finally when Harry was sure that Draco was loose and lubricated enough he stopped what he was doing. And Harry positioned Draco over himself. Draco could feel the blunt tip of Harry's erection. Draco was filled with anticipation. He wanted Harry in him already.

" Are you ready?" Asked Harry

"I've been ready." replied Draco. He was more than ready.

Slowly Harry inched into Draco inch by grueling inch. Draco moaned and wrapped his legs around Harry's trim waist. Harry shuttled in and out of Draco.

"Tell me how you want me Draco." said Harry

"Faster. Harder. Oh my god Harry I want you all of you now." gasped Draco

Harry picked up speed. But while Harry was in Draco, Harry saw Draco's member standing up like a proud soldier. Harry realized he was being selfish. Harry took Draco's member into his hand and started pumping his hand in time with his thrusts. Draco moaned even louder. Draco then arched his back taking Harry even deeper into him, Causing both to groan. Draco moved his hands down Harry's back down to his nicely rounded arse, urging him on.

"Draco I really love the feel of your cock in my hands." gasped Harry

"Well I really like the feel of you in me." said Draco as he wiggled his arse.

Harry moaned. Harry knew he was about to climax. Harry knew it but he held back. Harry knew that if he climaxed he would let go of Draco and Harry refused to let go of Draco's member. Harry was determined to let Draco climax before him. But it was killing him. He wasn't sure he could hold it back anymore.

But before Harry could climax Draco screamed "HARRY!"

Draco moved his arms back up Harry's back and to his face. Draco held Harry's face in his hands.

"Harry I love you." breathed Draco as he continued to quiver.

Draco had climaxed in Harry's hands. But Harry wouldn't let go he kept pumping his hand until he had wrung the last of the sweet cum out of Draco. Draco had gotten Harry wet with his cum But Harry didn't care this was what Harry wanted. He wanted to see his love in the throes of a climax. He wanted Draco clinging to him as he experienced the overwhelming pleasure Harry was giving him. His lover continued to spasm and quiver under Harry. Harry watched in rapture as Draco orgasmed. And as Draco continued spasming his insides tightened around Harry. Harry could feel his orgasm on the verge of spilling outward, holding Draco's hips with one last thrust Harry exploded in pleasure.

"DRACO!" shouted Harry as he released himself in his lover.

Harry's climax triggered and intensified Draco's climatic aftershocks. Milking Harry for everything he had. Taking both to a level neither knew existed.

Completely spent Harry fell on Draco.

"Wow" said Draco as he stroked Harry's hair.

"You're telling me." responded Harry.

Harry could feel himself slipping out of Draco.

"Have told you I love you lately?" asked Draco

"Yeah I think I remember you saying something like that when you were climaxing in my arms." said Harry with a chuckle.

"Ha Ha."

"Am I crushing you?" Harry said as he moved to the side.

"Not really" said Draco instantly missing Harry's weight on him.

Draco turned his body and laid his head on Harry's chest.

"You're covered in me. I can fix that very quickly." said Draco

Harry watched with rapture as Draco moved down his body.

Draco lifted himself up and started to lick Harry clean. Starting from Harry's navel Draco moved his body upward. Draco twirled his tongue around Harry's navel. He followed every line on Harry's abs. But he gave the most attention to Harry's nipples. When Draco reached Harry's right nipple he looked up and gave Harry a mischievous look. Draco then lowered his head and took it into his mouth. Draco swirled his tongue around it and lightly bit it, but he didn't leave the other one unattended, Draco moved his left hand up and lightly pinched and twisted it lightly while continued his ministrations on the other one. Draco then moved to the other one and repeated the process.

"Ahhhhh." said Harry. Harry could feel his arousal reawakening. He really wanted to pull Draco up and use that wicked mouth for another purpose. Harry really wanted that kiss. But before he could do anything Draco was finished and moved away from his reach. Draco had pulled himself up and moved back to where he was and Draco laid his head back on Harry's chest and cuddled next to him.

"Hmm this is nice" said Draco

" Hold on" said Harry as he got up.

"Wait what-" Responded Draco but he couldn't finish the sentence he was overwhelmed by the beautiful view of Harry's back. His back showed his nice shoulders and Slim waist. His beautiful swimmer's body wasn't the only thing that distracter Draco. His arse was had a nice curve and Harry was wonderfully smooth there.

"I don't want us to freeze."

"Oh" responded Draco when he saw that Harry had gotten off the bed to pull the duvet over them. Harry then slipped back into bed and Draco snuggled back up next to him.

"I can not wait until we leave school and get our own little cottage." said Draco

"Well it shouldn't be long we're in the middle of our last year." said Harry

"You know I wish we were out of school already so we wouldn't have to hide."

"We don't have to."

"Harry your friends."

"They don't care and if they did this has nothing to do with them. Wait are you worried about your friends?"

"No they wouldn't care. It's just your friends wouldn't like me considering all the shit I put you through because I was trying to hide and fight my attraction for you."

"Wait. You were attracted to me before hand?"

"I've been attracted since the day I saw your face when I saw your name got pulled out of the goblet."

"Really? Well I liked you since the day you walked into Care of Magical Creatures with us Gryffindors. You know it broke my heart when I saw Hermione punch you that day Buckbeak was to be executed. I wanted to run over and kiss it and make it all better"

"Aww. Well it broke your heart but she broke my nose. She has an amazing left hook by the way. Hey I just thought of something. What about Ginny?"

"Oh she knows."

"What? Why didn't you tell me this before hand?"

"It doesn't matter. She's actually helping me keep the secret."

"So she knows about me."

"Umm no. She knows I'm gay that's it."

"Oh."

Then Harry thought of something. If the girl that loved him could accept he was gay than why did he think his friends couldn't. Well he didn't know for sure but he was going to find out if he should get new friends.

"Come on." Harry said as he got up. Harry grabbed Draco's hand

"Where are we going?" asked Draco.

"You'll see now get dressed."

They dressed quickly, but Harry couldn't stop giggling, only stopping once in a while to kiss.

As soon as they were dressed Harry intertwined Draco's hand and pulled him with him as they ran down the hall. Draco tried to remove his hand, but Harry held on tightly not caring who saw them. They reached Dumbledore's office. At the gargoyle Harry said Acid pops. It turned and allowed access.

As Harry walked in he said. "Can I use the PA system real quickly Headmaster?"

"Sure Harry." Replied Dumbledore

Draco once again tried to extract his hand. But it didn't really matter because the headmaster didn't even seem phased that they were holding hands.

"Everyone who personally knows Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Draco Malfoy please meet in the room of requirement in fifteen minutes." announced Harry. He then shut off the PA system.

"Thanks Headmaster." said Harry

"No problem Harry. Good-bye Harry." said Dumbledore with a knowing look.

"Come on. Let's go back."

They walked back to the Room of Requirement.

"Harry what are you planning?" asked Draco

"You'll see?" replied Harry

Harry then pulled Draco in to his arms. And kissed Draco and all questions flew out of Draco's head. All that was left was the feel of Harry's lips on his.

They parted. And moved to the end of the room as it became a conference room losing all trace of the wonderful room where they had made love in. They stood there hand in hand. And when their friends started to file in Draco once again try to extricate himself from Harry. But once again Harry held on.

Everyone looked at them expectantly. The rivalry between the two houses had all but disappeared after the war. Most were now even friends. While others had found lovers in the two different houses.

"Everyone we're gay and lovers not enemies. And If anyone has a problem with it, well we really don't give a damn." stated Harry

"Harry!" Hissed Draco

"Finally." everyone said in unison.

"Huh?" said Harry and Draco looking at each other with questioning looks.

The End


End file.
